


The Green Box

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: Dean’s going a little crazy on Christmas trying to impress his new girlfriend’s family, so you pull him aside, giving him a special gift to show him he doesn’t have to.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Green Box

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of my Christmas drabble requests I’m filling from last year. This comes from two requests. The first was from @herbologystudent252, who asked for Dean vs string lights, and the second was from @dolphincliffs, who was sweet enough to share one of her family traditions with me. “We have a tradition in our family called the green box. It’s the old avocado green jewelry box that we pass on to a member of the immediate family (parents, my family & my brothers family) the gift has to pertain to the person & has to fit in the box. It’s been going on for 30 years 😱 I think it would be awesome if Y/N’s family welcomed her boyfriend Dean in the family by gifting him the box. You can decide who & what they give him.” I hope I did your tradition justice, Shelly!

“Son of a bitch!”

Your eyes shot up from the pie you were making and you laughed, looking over your shoulder in the direction the shout had originated from. “Dean? You okay there, babe?”

There was another muffled curse followed by a long pause. “Um, yeah.” Some fumbling and a crash. “Yep, just peachy in here.”

You laughed again and shook your head, wiping your flour-coated hands on your jeans before turning around and heading towards him. When you made it to the library and saw what Dean was doing, you couldn’t stop laughing.

The giant tree he was supposed to be decorating was standing empty in front of him, and he was laying, sprawled out on the ground, tangled in a long strand of twinkling string lights.

“Uh, baby?” you chuckled, trying hard to contain your laughter. “I think those are supposed to be around the tree, not you.”

His head rolled towards yours, an exasperated frown spread across his face. “Very funny. A little help?”

You giggled and rushed towards him, carefully untangling the top layer of lights. “Dean, how did this even happen?”

“I don’t know!” he shouted, getting flustered all over again and trying to throw up his arms, only to get recaught in the lights. “I was tryin’ to untangle them, and they just attacked me.”

“Okay, okay,” you muttered soothingly, trying to get him to settle so you could finish untangling the lights. “How ‘bout we just leave the lights off the tree for now? At the very least, it’d be a little safer.”

“No!” he shouted again, frantic this time before he realized he was screaming. “I mean, we can’t. We need the lights. Don’t worry, I can handle this.”

Untangling the last strand and freeing him, you regarded him closely. “Why is it so important to you? We’ve had trees without lights before, heck, even Christmases without trees. We can just take a break and…”

“No, Y/N,” he repeated, standing up and brushing himself off. “I’ve got to do it now. It’s Christmas Eve, and if I don’t get it done now…” He paused, looking down at the ground. “It won’t be ready for when your family comes tomorrow.”

You inhaled, realization dawning. It was the first Christmas your family was coming since you and Dean had gotten together. That must’ve been why he was so nervous. Damn, but was that cute.

“Dean, my family won’t care if there aren’t any lights on the tree. They’re just excited to finally get to see the ‘infamous bunker’, as my dad calls it, and to see you again. Besides, you don’t have to impress them. They already love you.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled. “But, they love me as Dean, your hunting partner who keeps you from getting your ass killed, not Dean, your boyfriend.”

“De…” you sighed.

He waved his hand, cutting you off. “It’s okay, babe. Just let me finish the lights, huh?” He picked up the strand, moving towards the tree with a deep groan. “Okay, let’s do this.”

You smiled sadly, watching him, before an idea popped into your head. Turning, you walked out of the room, stopping just inside the hallway and pulling out your phone, pressing your speed dial. “Hey, mom? It’s me. You know that thing I told you not to do because it was too soon? Yeah, I changed my mind. I think he needs it. Let’s do it.”

The next morning, Christmas arrived with a flourish of activity and the arrival of your family and Dean’s, Cas, Jody, Donna, and the girls. Sam had effortlessly stepped into the role of welcoming host, while Dean just ran around like a chicken with his head cut off, trying to make sure everything was perfect. Eventually, you’d had enough of his frenzy and pulled him aside.

“Dean, come here,” you ordered, grabbing his arm and dragging him into his Dean-cave. “We gotta talk.”

“Y/N, I don’t have time. The turkey’s in the oven and your dad wants to see Baby and I…”

“Dean!” you cried, shutting him up. “Would you please just sit down for like two seconds? You’re taking a break, whether you like it or not, because I’m going to give you something.”

He fell silent, perching onto the arm of the Laz-E-Boy, and waited for you with a soft smile. You kneeled down, pulling out an old, avocado green jewelry box from underneath the sofa, and stood back up to face Dean.

“I know you’ve been going a little crazy today, trying to make sure everything’s perfect for my family and our first real Christmas together, but you don’t have to.” He opened his mouth to respond, but you shut him down with one look. “Like I was saying, you don’t have to make everything perfect, because it already is. I love you, Dean, and my family loves you. This,” you said, gesturing towards the box, “has been in my family for 30 years. We give it to every member of our immediate family, and, this year, my parents are giving it to you.”

He grinned, a little shell-shocked, and took the box from your hands, opening the top gently. Inside, lay a note: Welcome to the family, Dean. Thank you for loving our daughter.

Underneath the note was a cassette tape labeled Dean’s Escape from Reality Playlist. His grin widened and he looked up at you. “Is this?”

“Mhmm,” you nodded, smiling brightly. “My parents made it themselves, with a little help from me, of course. It’s got Zeppelin and Seger and all the greats.”

“Wow…” he whispered, his voice filled with awe. “This…this is amazing, Y/N.”

“You’re amazing, Dean,” you said, taking the box out of his hand and placing it on the nearby table. You moved to hug him, but, before you knew it, he was pulling you down next to him, the both of you falling into the seat of the chair with you settled right on top of his lap. “Dean!” you squealed.

He winked at you, his gaze full of love. “I love you, Y/N, and I love this. Thank you.”

You grinned and kissed him softly. “Does that mean you’re going to calm down and actually start enjoying this Christmas?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied dutifully, but you watched as a mischievous glint entered his eyes, his arms tightening around your waist. “But, how ‘bout we take a little detour before we head back, hm? Maybe try out that new cassette in the bedroom?”

“Mmm…” you mumbled, moaning as his lips dropped to your neck. “Well, I guess if they’re family, they won’t miss us for a little longer, right?”

“Damn straight,” he cheered, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder with a laugh. “I have a feeling it’s gonna be a very merry Christmas.”


End file.
